


And I See Red

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Attempted dissection?, Bobo is an ally, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Plot? No. You can only have the vaguest hint of plot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Jeremy is not purely human.  That attracts some unwanted interest.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane, Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp
Kudos: 2





	And I See Red

The sounds from inside the building made rage curl in Bobo. He’d been involved in enough torture to recognize it when he heard it. Waverly was shaking next to him, a mix of fury and terror spread across her features. The revenant raised his hand, letting his powers tear the lock standing in his way apart, knocking the doors inward violently.

The scent of blood hit him, but he didn’t falter, striding quickly into the room. He took in the scene before him rapidfire; Jeremy tied to a chair, head hanging low against his chest. He didn’t look conscious, and there was a dark sheen of blood coating his jacket. Bobo could see exposed bits of metal where the person appeared to have tried to peel back his skin to look at it. Had he been trying to dissect him? 

The person responsible was standing in front of the chair, a look of shock across his face as he took in the new arrivals. He was holding a scalpel in one gloved hand. The revenant flicked his wrist, getting a dark sense of satisfaction as the scalpel broke free from the man’s hand, arcing in the air before embedding itself in his shoulder. The man gasped, stumbling several steps away from Jeremy as Bobo advanced on him.

Waverly meanwhile made a beeline for Jeremy, removing her scarf to try and staunch the bleeding from the worst wounds. “Jeremy, Jer, hey can you hear me? Jeremy please…” 

The words faded into the background as Bobo harshly grabbed the retreating man’s wrist, twisting it viciously around so he was trapped in place, face contorting in pain. He could see his red eyes reflected back at him in the terrified brown pair. “You’re going to regret this,” he said, voice a dangerously low hiss.

“He’s not breathing!” Waverly’s distressed voice cut through the haze of fury clouding Bobo’s mind. A low growl escaped him as he slammed the struggling person in his grasp against the wall hard enough that he dropped to the ground unconscious. He deserved far worse, but there wasn’t time.

The revenant hardly noticed the blood staining his hand until he had it pressed to Jeremy’s neck to look for a pulse. Several long moments passed, a cold dread settling in the revenant as he looked at the bloody kid in front of him. Then he felt the faint flutter of a pulse, weak but there.

“We need to get him on his back.” 

“Rescue breathing?” Waverly said, voice tight with tension as she flexed her hands in worry. “You’re supposed to clear the airway.” She sounded like she was reciting, if she could rationalize the situation she could fix it.

The revenant gave a slight nod as he looped an arm around Jeremy, lifting him from the chair and carefully laying him down. He was so very still, too still. The revenant breathed in through his nose to try and stay calm.

Waverly swept into action then, hands gently tilting Jeremy’s chin. Her hair cascaded down, tips staining red as she started mouth to mouth. Time seemed to drag on, until finally the kid let out a stuttering cough, jerking up a bit as his lungs started functioning again.

The breaths were shaky, but he was breathing again.


End file.
